


Make Me

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve wants Tony to stay and he knows just the method to make him





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhenya71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/gifts).



It's a repeat of all the arguments they've had before. But things are so different. Tony wants to go to the stars, wants to find Thanos and fight him again.

He's not ready. He's angry and grieving. 

"You will not go alone!" Steve says. "Stay here!"

"Make me!" Tony shouts, and his brown eyes are liquid fire.

Steve kisses him then, bending him back over the conference room table, when Tony tries to wriggle free. The kiss deepens and it's not all Steve.

The sex is fast. Steve holds him down the whole time.

"Alright, I'll stay." Tony huffs.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). The Steve/Tony drabbles I wrote for this exchange have a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/175967490004/stevetony-drabbles) in case you want to share it and also a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614458.html).


End file.
